Aphonic
by creamjongin
Summary: Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat. [kaisoo;shortfic]


Main Cast(s):Jongin, Kyungsoo

Category: BL

Warning: _full narratives, failed angst,_ cerita tidak sebagus _summary_ , _boring, boring, boring, you've been warned_

Summary:

Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh pada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat.

-.000.-

Waktu itu hujan.

Jongin sedang berteduh di depan emperan toko yang sudah tutup jam delapan tadi akibat badai menerpa kota Seoul. Matanya menengadah menatap langit lalu menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin ia harus tidur disini malam ini. Semoga saja esok pagi badai sudah reda, sehingga ia bisa pergi sebelum sang pemilik toko datang dan mengusirnya dengan tendangan kasar seperti dua hari lalu.

Berjalan tanpa arah, mengais makanan dari sampah, tidur di atas rumput basah. Itulah hidup yang ia jalani sejak kecil. Tidak ada orang peduli kepadanya. Jangankan peduli, hanya caci serta perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang ia terima hampir setiap hari. Hingga kini Jongin sudah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap kemanusiaan dan segala hal omong kosong yang berhubungan tentang hati nurani.

Namun malam itu, disaat ia hampir tertidur bertemankan dinginnya lantai keramik serta kerasnya suara petir, tubuhnya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Seseorang dengan mata sangat besar dan hitam sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dari balik bola mata orang tersebut.

Ia menggunakan jas hujan berwarna biru terang dan satu buah payung kuning di genggamannya. Berjongkok di depan Jongin lalu menawarkan untuk ikut bersama lelaki itu ke rumahnya.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelibat dalam benak Jongin. Bagaimana kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini punya niat yang buruk? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang ini hanya butuh uang dan sekarang sedang membujuknya untuk masuk ke jebakan lelaki itu untuk dijual nanti? Bagaimana kalau ternyata lelaki ini adalah seorang psikopat yang suka membunuh dan ia adalah korban selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalauㅡ

lelaki ini hanyalah seorang berhati malaikat yang tidak tega melihat Jongin menggigil kedinginan karena badai?

Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah terlanjur bangkit dan berdiri di samping lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan menerjang badai meski payung milik lelaki itu sudah terbalik dan hampir terbang dibawa angin berkali-kali.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit, keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah yang Jongin asumsikan sebagai milik lelaki di sampingnya. Rumah dengan halaman cukup untuk menampung satu kendaraan mobil dan taman kecil berisi berbagai tanaman hias. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, serta dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Lelaki itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bilang ia tinggal sendiri. Sambil mengeringkan rambut Jongin yang masih basah ia bercerita kalau sudah menyandang status yatim piatu sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung, sedang ibunya adalah korban tabrak lari tiga tahun lalu.

Jongin tahu kasus itu, kasus tabrak lari mengenaskan yang cukup menggemparkan hingga ditulis di _headline_ media koran juga ditampilkan di berita jam enam pagi selama seminggu. Dimana seorang yang tengah mabuk mengendarai mobil mewah menabrak satu pejalan kaki dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa pelakunya hingga akhirnya polisi menutup kasus tersebut karena kekurangan bukti. Banyak spekulasi beredar di tengah masyarakat, namun semuanya hanya sekadar simpang siur.

Satu-satunya hal yang kedua orang tua Kyungsoo tinggalkan hanyalah rumah kecil ini dan sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup sampai lulus dari sekolah. Maka setelah tamat sekolah ia langsung mencari pekerjaan akibat tidak mempunyai biaya untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi seperti apa yang teman-temannya lakukan.

Pengangkat beban di pasar, pelayan restoran, pekerja pengangkut sampah, apapun yang menghasilkan uang.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai asisten mandor proyek pembangunan rumah dekat Jongin berteduh tadi. Gajinya tidak banyak, namun setidaknya cukup untuk membayar biaya rumah dan makanan tiga kali sehari serta perlengkapan lainnya.

Waktu itu jam dua pagi saat Kyungsoo mengucap maaf karena hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur sehingga Jongin terpaksa tidur di ruang tamu. Tapi Jongin pikir itu bukan masalah. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengusirnya esok pagi setelah menyadari bahwa membawa masuk Jongin adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah.

Perkiraan Jongin meleset.

Sebab keesokan paginya Jongin dibangunkan oleh wangi telur dadar dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum canggung mengatakan bahwa hanya telur yang ada di dalam kulkasnya.

Tidak apa-apa. Jongin sudah terbiasa makan sisa tulang ayam dari tong sampah restoran cepat saji. Sehingga saat ia disuguhi makanan yang bukan sisa, mulutnya kalap menghabiskan porsi yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

Ia terlalu sibuk makan sampai tidak sadar kalau makanan sang pemilik rumah tak tersentuh karena lelaki itu lebih memilih melihat kelakuan Jongin dan tertawa kecil.

Merasa malu, ia tak lagi melahap makanannya. Namun Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan serta menjelaskan bahwa ia merasa senang karena baru kali ini ada yang melahap masakannya bagai menyantap makanan mahal.

Ingin Jongin menyanggah bahwa masakan Kyungsoo adalah masakan terbaik yang pernah ia makan seumur hidup, namun ia terlalu terpaku pada senyum paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

Namun bibir Jongin terlalu kelu, serta jantungnya yang bertalu sangat cepat hingga ia takut Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

Beruntung, sang pemilik rumah tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya dan berkutat mengunyah hasil makanannya sendiri. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengambil piring Jongin beserta piring miliknya dan segera mencuci alat tersebut.

Jongin pikir mungkin inilah saatnya. Saat bagi ia diusir dari rumah ini. Saat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa Jongin hanyalah beban yang akan memberatkannya dan lebih baik pergi saja. Kalau perlu tidak usah kembali sampai kapanpun. Jongin sudah siap menerima keputusan tersebut.

Toh, ada seseorang yang peduli serta memberikan tempat berteduh barang semalam saja sudah seperti sebuah keajaiban menurutnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, perkiraan Jongin kembali meleset.

Kyungsoo memperbolehkannya tinggal di rumah lelaki itu. Tanpa syarat. Tanpa ketentuan. Bagai malaikat yang menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk Jongin selama sehari.

Dua hari.

Tiga minggu.

Hingga dinginnya salju berubah menjadi teriknya matahari dan segarnya cecapan rasa es krim.

Sampai Jongin mulai kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo dan sudah berapa kali lembar kalender dirobek.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mulai hapal dengan kegiatan sang pemilik rumah.

Kyungsoo mempunyai kebiasaan bangun jam lima pagi. Disaat orang lain masih terlelap pulas, lelaki itu mengajak Jongin yang selalu sudah terbangun untuk berjalan menghirup udara pagi sambil berolahraga ringan. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang tetangga yang ia kenal. Setelah puas berjalan, mereka kembali ke rumah sekitar jam enam pagi. Kemudian lelaki itu langsung bergegas membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua baru membasuh badan.

Terkadang jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hal penting yang harus dilakukan, ia akan pergi jam sembilan sehabis acara berita pagi dan kartun kesukaan Jongin selesai. Kyungsoo akan memberikan usapan ringan di kepala Jongin dan berkata kepada Jongin dengan senyumannya yang manis untuk menjaga rumah baik-baik serta jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi jangan lupa mencarinya.

Atau ada saatnya pula dimana Kyungsoo terlambat bangun dan berlari terburu-buru keluar dari rumah. Hanya dengan berbekal satu lembar roti tertahan di mulut ditambah sepatu yang dipakai seadanya, pria itu berlari layaknya tidak ada hari esok. Sering Jongin tertawa tak lupa meninggalkan teriakan menyemangati Kyungsoo.

Jika beruntung, lelaki itu akan pulang sebelum jam enam sore dan mempunyai waktu menonton drama kesukaannya yang tayang setiap jam setengah delapan malam. Mereka akan duduk di sofa menonton dengan tenang. Sesekali jika Kyungsoo mendapat uang tambahan dari atasannya, pria tersebut akan mampir ke supermarket dekat rumah dan membeli satu bungkus berondong jagung mentah dan akan dibuat di rumah untuk makanan ringan mereka saat menonton.

Saat jam dinding tepat menyentuh angka sembilan tepat, sang pemilik rumah akan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Jongin dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Menyiapkan tenaga menyongsong hari esok.

Pada hari libur, lelaki itu akan menggunakan waktunya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dimulai dari mengelap seluruh perabotan rumah hingga tidak ada debu tersisa, menyapu lantai, baru mengepel sebanyak tiga kali. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengepel hanya sekali atau dua kali. Menurutnya, satu atau dua kali tidak cukup membuat rumah bersih. Jadi lebih baik tiga kali. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah meninggalkan piring kotor di atas bak cuci.

Ada dua hal yang sang pemilik rumah tidak pernah tolerir; ketidakteraturan dan kekotoran. Oleh karena itu Jongin selalu berusaha untuk menghindari hal-hal yang dapat memacu hadirnya kedua hal tersebut.

Cucian baju juga dilakukan saat hari libur. Karena tidak punya mesin cuci, ia menggunakan cara tradisional, menaruh baju-baju yang sudah diberi air dan sabun pada ember besar kemudian diinjak-injak. Mencuci baju termasuk ke dalam salah satu hal kesukaan Jongin. Sebab saat mencuci baju mereka bisa sekaligus bermain air dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang akibat tingkah bodohnya.

Kyungsoo juga sangat berisik dan penuh ekspresi. Berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu dimana Kyungsoo berbicara kepada Jongin dengan mata kosong serta datar.

Pria tersebut selalu bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan pada hari itu, atau kejadian apa saja yang menarik minatnya. Pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo bercerita tentang salah satu pegawai yang ketahuan mencuri uang temannya. Ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut dengan berkobar-kobar, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergerak mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi.

Atau disaat ia dimarahi oleh sang atasan akibat pembangunan hari itu tidak sesuai dengan target. Alhasil keesokan harinya ia harus bekerja dua kali lebih ekstra mengawasi jikalau ada pekerja yang tidak serius bekerja.

Pernah lagi di lain saat dimana Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang nenek tua yang ditemuinya di jalan. Ia bercerita kalau nenek tersebut hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Dahulu saat muda tergopoh-gopoh mengurus dua anaknya sendirian dari kecil nyatanya belum tentu membuat kedua anaknya bakti. Sebab kini setelah tahu manisnya rasa kesuksesan dan harumnya wangi uang, tak ada lagi kabar yang menghampiri sang nenek, meski hanya sekadar sapaan basa basi atau doa disaat sang nenek berulang tahun.

Jongin ingat saat itu. Ketika kedua mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Pria itu menutupinya dengan gumaman amarah terhadap kedua anak nenek tersebut yang tidak tahu diri. Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini adalah hasil rasa empati terhadap nenek tersebut.

Namun saat tetes pertama jatuh dari mata indah lelaki itu, Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo tengah merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat kesepian dan punggungnya menyimpan terlalu banyak cerita yang tak pernah berani diungkapkan. Ia tahu terkadang Kyungsoo ingin mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya hidup serba pas-pasan tapi terlalu takut kalau nanti ia akan terus merasa tidak bersyukur. Ia tahu Kyungsoo terkadang menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding lama dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo begitu rapuh.

Jongin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa.

Disaat ia hendak menghapus air mata itu, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menghapusnya setelahnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menangisi hal tidak penting dan betapa lemahnya ia.

 _Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak lemah_ , sanggah Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Maka berawal dari janji itu, Jongin melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Agar lelaki itu bisa bahagia dan terus tersenyum. Agar beban yang dimiliki lelaki itu tak harus ia bawa sendiri, namun juga bisa ia bagi bersama Jongin.

Namun, ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan berakhir jatuh cinta kepada lelaki bermata bulat berwajah manis yang menawarkan teduhnya rumah dan hangatnya rasa diperhatikan setelah selama ini berjuang sendirian.

Jongin tidak tahu kalau akhirnya malah ia yang jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh terperosok semakin dalam kepada pemuda itu. Hingga perlahan rasa candu mulai menguasainya. Candu akan segala yang menyangkut hal-hal tentang Kyungsoo.

Candu akan senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, atau bahkan hanya sekadar rambutnya yang berantakan kala ia baru bangun pagi. Candu akan senandung pelan lelaki itu ketika memasak, juga saat ia hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun juga.

Ia bahkan berharap agar setiap malam turun hujan deras. Karena Kyungsoo tahu benar akan ketakutannya dengan petir sehingga Kyungsoo selalu mengajak Jongin untuk tidur di samping lelaki itu. Tidak masalah ia harus mendengar beratus-ratus petir jika itu artinya ia dapat melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo ketika tidur.

Ya, Jongin jatuh, terlalu dalam.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu itu.

Biarkan ia merasakan perasaan ini sendiri dan mengingat semua hal tentang lelaki itu sebanyak ia bisa.

Sebab cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo pasti akan membuangnya juga. Seperti apa yang sudah ia alami sepenuh hidupnya.

Perasaan itu selalu datang perlahan-lahan kepadanya sebelum kemudian menghantam keras bagai badai.

Ketika suatu saat seseorang membunyikan bel pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang jarang sekali dibunyikan, Jongin tahu waktunya untuk pergi akan segera datang.

Orang itu, perempuan yang berumur sekitar enam puluh, mengaku sebagai adik dari ibu Kyungsoo. Katanya, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat keponakannya hidup sebatang kara dan tidak pernah mau menerima bantuannya tidak peduli seberapa sering sang bibi menawarkan. Kali ini, sang bibi hanya memberikan Kyungsoo waktu dua hari untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ia perlukan sebelum nanti sang bibi akan menjemputnya dan membawanya untuk tinggal di rumah bibi itu.

Menanggapi ancaman sang bibi Kyungsoo hanya tertawa ringan dan berkata bahwa ia masih akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan tetap tinggal di rumah bibi itu sebab lelaki itu tidak pernah mengerti caranya menolak. Sampai sang bibi keluar dari rumah, orang tua itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah Jongin, atau mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau Jongin ada.

Sebelum Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia siap keluar dari rumah, Kyungsoo segera menyelanya bahwa meskipun nanti ia akan tinggal bersama bibinya, Jongin tidak akan ia usir dari rumah. Jongin tetap mempunyai kebebasan penuh untuk tinggal di rumah ini bagai rumahnya sendiri.

Terkadang kebaikan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berpikir mengapa lelaki itu terlalu mudah menaruh kepercayaan. Jongin bisa saja mencuri gelang emas milik sang ibu yang Kyungsoo taruh rapat-rapat di dalam lemari. Atau Jongin bisa saja mencuri stampel Kyungsoo dan surat rumah sekaligus lalu menjual rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Seakan mendengar pemikiran Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan berkata, "kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Jongin."

Tanpa sadar waktu dua hari bergulir begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pagar membawa tas ranselnya sambil berkata bahwa ia akan pulang setiap hari untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

Dan Kyungsoo memang menepati janjinya.

Pada jam tujuh pagi Jongin selalu mendengar pintu pagar dibuka dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumringah memanggil namanya sambil membawa beberapa makanan yang diambilnya dari rumah sang bibi.

Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keadaan rumah disana. Tentang kedua anak saudaranya, Sehun dan Junmyeon yang tidak bisa berhenti mengajaknya bermain hingga larut malam. Juga tentang istri saudaranya, Joohyun yang tidak berhenti memarahi kedua anaknya untuk tidur.

Lelaki itu bilang suasana disana menyenangkan, sangat hidup dibandingkan dengan suasana sunyi di rumah ini. Tetapi tetap tidak akan ada yang menandingi hangatnya perasaan berada di rumah sendiri.

Setelah bercerita tentang pengalamannya semalam di rumah sang bibi, jam setengah sembilan Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju tempat kerjanya yang baru. Proyeknya yang terakhir telah dibangun dengan sukses tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Klien mereka sangat menyukai bangunan gedung baru tersebut sampai-sampai setiap pekerja diberikan bonus tambahan yang waktu itu mampu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo makan enak selama hampir tiga minggu.

Meskipun proyek kali ini tempatnya lebih jauh daripada tempat proyek sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mendapat kenaikan jabatan yaitu sebagai kepala mandor proyek tersebut. Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan. Maka dari itu saat Kyungsoo mendapat tawaran tersebut, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera mengiyakan pekerjaan itu.

Pintu pagar kembali dibuka lagi pada jam tujuh malam. Menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan muka kusam akibat seharian berada diluar namun dengan senyum cerah yang mampu membuat semua kegiatan yang Jongin lakukan berhenti sesaat.

Betapa Jongin berharap agar senyum itu akan terus ada pada bibir Kyungsoo selamanya.

Rutinitas ini terus berlangsung setiap harinya. Kyungsoo akan datang pagi-pagi membawa makanan, atau kalau tidak ia akan membawa bahan makanan dan memasak di rumah. Lalu sekitar jam delapan atau setengah sembilan akan berangkat ke tempat proyek dan kemudian kembali ke rumah pada jam enam sore, atau kadang jam tujuh dengan wajah lelah namun senyum terus terpatri pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo akan mandi lalu pulang ke rumah bibinya.

Pada hari sabtu atau minggu, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian di rumah. Atau pria itu akan mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan pada sore hari. Jika Kyungsoo diajak pergi bersama keluarga bibinya, maka setelah sampai rumah sang bibi, Jongin akan mendengar pintu rumah dibuka tidak peduli apakah itu sudah larut malam atau belum.

Terkadang Jongin bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo memiliki begitu banyak kepedulian untuknya yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Namun semuanya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Mungkin itu pada bulan ketiga, atau pada bulan keempat, Jongin tidak ingat. Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan senyum dari bibirnya. Jongin berasumsi mungkin karena ada permasalahan di rumah bibinya, atau di tempat kerjanya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah bercerita lagi tentang kesehariannya. Jongin juga mulai lupa sejak kapan Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan berhenti menceritakan kesehariannya.

Jadwal kedatangan Kyungsoo mulai berubah. Pria itu akan datang lebih pagi lagi dari sebelumnya. Kadang jam enam, atau bahkan setengah enam. Kemudian malam pada jam delapan, atau sembilan. Mungkin, proyeknya yang sekarang tidak berjalan dengan baik sehingga Kyungsoo dituntut pergi lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam dari sebelumnya untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Kala akhir pekan menyapa pun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Pria itu tetap datang pada pagi-pagi buta dan larut malam. Mungkin, proyeknya yang sekarang menuntut kecepatan sehingga semuanya harus bekerja lembur tanpa memiliki waktu banyak untuk beristirahat.

Dari yang awal dua akhirnya berubah menjadi satu. Kyungsoo mulai datang hanya ketika saat subuh atau saat larut malam saja. Bahkan Jongin sendiri kadang tidak tahu kapan lelaki itu akan datang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berada di dekat pintu sambil berharap agar segera mendengar suara pintu pagar terbuka. Mungkin Kyungsoo sangat sibuk hingga tak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Jongin benci harus mengakui ini. Tapi ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu pada lelaki itu. Rindu akan segala hal yang lelaki itu lakukan secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Rindu akan segala kebodohannya tapi juga ketulusan hatinya. Ia rindu.

Tapi kepada siapa ia harus mengatakan ini?

Jauh di dalam hatinya, di sudut paling kecil, ada yang menertawakan dirinya dengan puas. Katanya;

 _Bodoh. Kyungsoo sudah muak kepadamu. Sama seperti semua orang yang selalu memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan dibuang. Kau tidak pernah berharga._

Mungkin, kata-kata itu benar. Mungkin ia memang tidak berharga lagi. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sudah menganggapnya sebagai beban. Sebuah makhluk tidak tahu diri yang bisanya memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan namun terlalu sedikit jawaban. Membuat Jongin berhenti berharap. Ia pikir memang sudah waktunya ia untuk dibuang.

Maka pada suatu hari sabtu dimana pintu rumah dibuka pada jam enam pagi dengan Kyungsoo yang berteriak kencang memanggil nama Jongin, Jongin tahu bahwa _inilah saatnya_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah sambil tangannya membawa bahan-bahan makanan kesukaan Jongin. Tubuh lelaki itu bahkan jauh lebih kurus daripada yang terakhir kali Jongin ingat. Aura lelaki itu juga tidak secerah dulu.

 _Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?_

Kyungsoo memasakkan makanan kesukaan Jongin. Mereka juga menonton kartun kesukaan Jongin, suatu kegiatan yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga mengajaknya mencuci baju, bermain-main dengan air ditemani dengan Kyungsoo yang tertawa cerah.

Kyungsoo juga menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi pria itu tidak bercerita tentang apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Pada sore hari lelaki itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengitari komplek. Sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Sama seperti dulu. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membawanya kembali kepada tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di depan emperan toko dan banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Kyungsoo berlutut kemudian menatapnya lalu berkata, "Hey, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tidak apa kan jika kau kutinggal sendiri dulu disini?"

Pria itu mencoba tersenyum seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Namun Jongin hanya menatapnya polos dan mengangguk.

 _Ini bukan salahmu, Kyungsoo._

"Benar? Tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengangguk lagi.

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

"Okay. Aku hanya akan sebentar."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Saat punggung Kyungsoo mulai menjauh, Jongin tahu semuanya telah berakhir. Kyungsoo telah menawarkan hangatnya kepedulian disaat semua orang berbalik darinya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, namun itu semua lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Toh, ia hanyalah seekor anjing yang dipungut atas belas kasihan.

 _ **end.**_

* * *

halo? hehe. karena akunku terlalu kosong, akhirnya aku mutusin buat re-upload ff ini. jika dari kalian ada yang merasa udah pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya, ff ini aku buat untuk mini projectnya kff yang kemarin.

anw selamat bagi kalian manusia terpilih yang berhasil membaca ff ini sampai bawah. bagaimana perasaan kalian? bingung? sedih? kaget? tolong tumpahkan semua perasaan kalian di kolom review yaaaaa. review kalian berharga sekali buat aku ;;-;;

udah ah aku kebanyakan ngomong. sampai jumpa di lain waktu. _ciao!_

.

.

.

.

 _ps: udah ga ada yang nungguin updatenya aphorism. . . kan?_


End file.
